


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞6⃣️

  “Mr.Stark⋯我是说，Tony！”男孩两只手抓住短裤边缘，义无反顾地看着男人的眼睛，“如果魔法解除，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”  
  “然后呢？”男人歪歪头面无表情。  
  “然后⋯然后⋯”男孩红着脸有些不安，眼神飘忽，“我会努力去赚钱给你买戒指的⋯”  
  “嗯哼～”男人似乎并不感兴趣。  
  “我知道你很贵，我知道我配不上你，我知道你喜欢我并不像我对你那么多，我知道你还有很多人可以随便选择，我甚至知道自己是个大傻瓜⋯可是⋯”男孩抬起流泪的眼，用尽所有勇气一往无前地扑到男人膝上。“可是⋯我真的好喜欢你！我爱你⋯Tony，请给我一次机会，让我一直在你身边⋯”  
  “你一直都在我身边，不是吗？”男人不断捏紧自己的手指，克制到了嘴边不合时宜的冲动。  
  “那不一样！”男孩眼中波光粼粼，“那位置可以是CAP，可以是NAT，可以是你认可的所有人⋯”  
声音越来越小，胸口疼痛。  
  “所以⋯我在你眼中⋯是谁都可以随便替代的吗？”  
   男孩扁着嘴，拼命忍住大哭一场的冲动。赌上所有的矜持，只为争取那个举世无双的男人。  
   结果⋯他无的自容。  
   这不是一早就预见到的结果吗？为什么还会这么痛？Mr.Stark，我胸口真的好痛！  
  收回搭在男人膝上的手，男孩只想把自己蜷缩成一团。  
   “你又想不听我的回答就跑吗？”男人冰冷的声音像十分的生气，记忆中Peter从没听过他像这样冷漠无情。  
  “I’m sorry ⋯Mr.Stark。”男孩垂下头，像在等着末日宣判。  
   “你说了那么多，有没有问过我的感受？”男人锋芒毕露的表情让他瞬间化为利刃，劈开阻隔在两人间的一切障碍。“你喜欢的那个人是我吗？是你自己心中的幻影吧？”  
  “不！”那个眼神⋯  
   “那你为什么都不问我就擅自决定？”男人眼中的锐利夹杂着燃烧的火光。  
  “I’m sorry！”为什么还要让我有期待？  
   “抱歉是没有用的。”我想却不能⋯  
   “你果然还是在戏弄我⋯你总是这样⋯耍我真的那么好玩吗？每次给我希望又说着让我死心，我还能怎么问？你从来不对我说实话！因为我不是你想共渡一生的人，因为我不是能让你交付后背的人，因为我不该任性地爱上你，你的喜欢就是只把我当宠物吗？”  
  “还有呢？”男人的声音放柔，甚至带着若有似无的笑意。  
宠物？亏他想的出来！  
   “请痛快点给我最后一刀吧。”男孩深呼吸后闭了闭眼，“我们可以笑着结束我漫长又可笑的暗恋史了。”  
   “我同意。”男人笑着双手掐住他婴儿肥的腮，“十年已经足够考验你的忠诚了，Mr.Parker。你做的很好。”  
他说的话是什么意思？我的智商好像不太够用⋯  
放开那柔嫩的小脸，毫不意外他雪白的皮肤上留下两道鲜红的指痕，男人挑起他的下巴，带着宠溺的注视，用拇指轻轻抚摸他的颊。  
   被强迫望向那片璀璨的星空，男孩瞬间迷失。  
   “你的申请我批准了。现在告诉Tony Stark，你心里真正想要的答案是什么？”男人用他的无敌魅力掳获了这个小小的骑士。他的心里其实是有非凡成就感的。  
他天性纯良，对人和蔼，绅士，彬彬有礼，虽然紧张起来废话超多，但是与能力匹配的责任感让人怜惜。  
    他的男孩才成年不久，就敢为他跟相依为命的人坦白甚至是抗争 ；身为一个能完全为自己做主的男人，又有什么理由去一再伤害他那颗金子般的心呢？  
    “我⋯”似乎对即将发生的事情的预期为正向，Peter心跳越来越激烈，他可以说出来他的要求吗？  
   “机会只有一次。”男人尝试给他的压力加码。  
  “跟我结婚！”男孩闭着眼睛使劲喊，“答应我不离开我永远在一起！”  
  “果然是个小孩子。”掏掏震到的耳朵，“你是想致聋我然后和残疾人在一起吗？”  
  “啊？”男孩眨眨眼，疑惑地看着他。  
  “如你所愿，Mr.Parker。”男人昂起头笑了，“恭喜你有个全世界最优秀的未婚夫男朋友了。”  
  “真的⋯可以结婚吗？”湿润的眼神充满着不可思议，“你要⋯和我永远在一起？”  
   “嗯⋯准确地说，要等你长大才可以⋯你干什么？！”  
  Peter已经听不到男人在说什么了，他手脚并用瞬间启动，爬上男人的腿，借助乳胶沙发的弹力双腿夹住Tony的腰，抱住他的脖子就要吻他。  
  “才不要亲不刷牙的小孩子！”男人撑住他的嘴拼命往外推，一脸嫌恶。  
   “那你要先保证不吃甜甜圈！”男孩也不妥协，“我和甜甜圈你只能选一个！”  
   “现在反悔还来得及吗？⋯我想选甜甜圈。”男人笑得眼都眯了。  
  “休想！”男孩摆出了战斗形态。  
  “好吧好吧，”男人耸耸肩，“除非你能证明你比甜甜圈更甜。”  
  “⋯”眨巴着大眼睛，愁坏了小卷毛。  
   “Boss，您设计的Iron Man和Spider-Man洗漱用品已经送达。”  
  “⋯⋯”男人满眼黑线。  
这个爱搅局的Friday是怎么回事？没看见他正享受着他男朋友的小窘迫么？  
  “什么⋯用品？”Peter压抑着激动，小心翼翼地看着男人问。  
   “Boss特别为你设计的牙刷牙膏杯子，就在卫生间。”  
  “Oh，man，I love you！”  
   在男人脸上重重亲了一口，男孩跳下沙发，一路飞奔而去，没一会儿就传来他夸张的大呼小叫。  
  “哇哦～好棒💕这个这个这个都是我的吗？我要上传到油管上去！”  
   听着他的男孩欢快的声音，Tony的内心难得的平静愉悦。迈出这一步似乎也没有那么难，以后？以后当然也会在一起。只要保持魅力，让他一直迷恋我下去就好了不是吗？  
  咚咚咚的脚步声越来越近，男孩一跃跳进伸开双臂的男人怀里，拿着两支牙刷展示给他看：  
   “我刚刚用了Spider-Man的草莓味和Iron Man的海盐味，你尝尝我是不是比甜甜圈更美味？”   
 “又想引诱我犯罪～快点长大成熟吧，kid。”男人拍拍他的小卷毛，一脸宠溺。“我可吃不下酸果子。”  
   看到男孩蓦然黯淡的表情，男人忍不住抱紧了他站起来。  
“睡觉能让你长高，我们努力多睡一会去。”  
“可以去「我的房间」吗？”男孩抬头认真地看着男人问。  
“为什么？”  
“做梦做全套。”男孩理所当然地回答，“你这么轻易答应我，一定是在梦里。我要在你为我准备的梦幻般的房间里终结这个美梦。”  
男人说不上心里是什么滋味。他的犹豫给了他的天使那么深的恐惧。  
“谢谢你，Tony！”带着泪光的脸凑上来轻吻男人的颊，“谢谢你给我的美梦。我真的不后悔爱上你。”  
男人没有说话。温柔地把他放在床上盖好被子，撑着头斜倚在床上。  
“再见。还有⋯我永远记得你。”又哭又笑的小孩闭上眼，在男人亲吻他额头时，泪水止不住流淌。  
“真不甘心⋯”  
抓紧大手的男孩终于沉沉睡去。  
Tony心情是沉重的。他一直放不开自己，却是在折磨两个人。  
好在现在他想通了，虽然有点晚，但是他善良的天使肯定不会怪他。他真的爱惨了他。而现在，他可以毫无保留地捧起他来宠爱了。  
Peter Parker，你才是我最甜的美梦。  
   


End file.
